pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Blitzle
|} Blitzle (Japanese: シママ Shimama) is an Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 27. Biology Blitzle is a black, zebra-like Pokémon with thick, double-pointed white stripes on its neck, chest, back, and hind legs. It has a rounded muzzle with a large, dark nose and oval, blue eyes with yellow sclera. On top of its head are short, triangular ears with blue insides. Below the knees, its legs are white with black hooves. Its tail is stubby, white, and has two points. Running up its neck is a spiky, white mane, which culminates at the front in a long extension that resembles a lightning bolt. This mane captures and stores electricity, which flashes whenever this Pokémon discharges energy. It communicates with other members of its species by controlling the rhythm and frequency of these flashes. During lightning storms, Blitzle ventures out to recharge its mane with lightning bolts. In the anime Major appearances Blitzle made its debut appearance in Oshawott's Lost Scalchop! under the ownership of Stephan. It battled against Ash's Oshawott and caused him to lose his scalchop. They later had a rematch where it was defeated. Minor appearances A Blitzle appeared in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram under the ownership of Luisa. Multiple Blitzle appeared in The Lonely Deino! under the care of a owner named Bobby. Blitzle has made cameo appearances in Lost at the Stamp Rally!, The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1, Battling the Bully!, Cilan Takes Flight!, Climbing the Tower of Success!, The Clubsplosion Begins!, Clash of the Connoisseurs!, Crisis at the Ferroseed Research!, Rocking at the Virbank Gym! Part 1, and All for the Love of Meloetta!. A photo of a Blitzle appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Multiple Blitzle appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! where they were in a ranch in Virgil's house. Two Blitzle appeared in a flashback in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A named Andy uses a Blitzle during his Triple Battle with . However, it was defeated after Andy became dehydrated. Elesa has a that she has owned since she was young and it was a Blitzle. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground, World Axle - B1F; Field: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Violight}} |area=Desolate Canyon (1F-7F), Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Inflora Forest (1F-8F), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 2}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 191}} |area=Dark Land: Royal Armory (All Areas)}} |area=Area 03: Stage 01}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- when its Speed is 81 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=523 |name2=Zebstrika |type1-2=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Blitzle has the lowest base stat of all Electric-type Pokémon. Origin Blitzle resembles a foal and may be based on two of , Bronte and Sterope, which are Greek for thunder and lightning, respectively. Name origin Blitzle is derived from blitz (German for lightning). Le may derive from little. Shimama is a corruption of シマウマ shimauma (zebra). In other languages |de=Elezeba|demeaning=From and Zebra |fr=Zébibron|frmeaning=From and |es=Blitzle|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Blitzle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=줄뮤마 Julmyuma|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=斑斑馬 / 斑斑马 Bānbānmǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=From . |ru=Блитцл Blittsl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Elezeba fr:Zébibron it:Blitzle ja:シママ pl:Blitzle zh:斑斑马